Remember Everything
by Harley Serenity Black
Summary: Emi journeys to Rougetsu Island with her twin sister Madoka and their friend Misaki to find the memories they lost. But Emi is uneasy, worried about the safety of her sister and about the past itself. But she is pushed to her limits as she tries to survive whatever Rougetsu Island throws at her and will she find what she needed to remember? Or we she give up all hope?


**Hey Hey! Long time no write guys! How are ya all? Anyway, I have some not pointless points I must make**

**1. I have never done a Fatal Frame/Project Zero Fanfic before, so please go easy on me!**

**2. I haven't played Fatal Frame 4, Mask of the Lunar Eclipse yet so I have gained any knowledge via recorded gameplay (Nightmare difficulty) and the official wikia**

**3. I think I'm a bit rusty from writing, so yeah, point out any mistakes I make**

**4. I do not own Fatal Frame 4, or any of these characters, only Emi**

**5. I have just pushed Emi in, so she is the 6th girl who was kidnapped along with the others, I am sorry any readers who hate it when the game's plot is changed but I'll try not to change it too much**

**That's all I can think of for now. Please enjoy, Read and Review**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue: Emi's POV<strong>

I sit on the ferry, tapping my foot patiently as Misaki and Madoka sit quietly, we all stare at the fog shrouded island ahead of us. Madoka shivers

"I feel scared looking at it" she whispers

I squeeze my baby sister's hand, and she gives a weak squeeze back. I look over at Misaki, her eyes are trained on the island, unwilling to let them leave. I squint to peer through the fog and see the rough outline of a building. A cold shiver runs up my spine and I have to fight hard to suppress it  
><em>Emi, you must look after Madoka, always<em>  
>I roll back my shoulders and hold my head high, I can't look scared in front of Madoka. I have to be strong. The boat docks at the harbour and Misaki is the first to stand up and Madoka and I reluctantly follow. Madoka's black dress blends in with the dark background, making me panic a little, I can't lose her. As we get off the ferryman calls out to us<p>

"Last chance ladies, I'll give you a free trip back and all you have to do is leave now"

Misaki turns, narrows her eyes and answers "We've made our decision, and we're staying"

He mutters something and rolls his eyes before the ferry pulls away. Misaki and I switch on our torches and we approach the entrance...

**Hour I: Torn apart**

"Miss Tsukimori" the doctor reads from the file, smirking a little "Madoka's older twin, correct?"

I nod and he sits down, before setting up the tape. He sits across from me and starts the tape

"The tape is rolling. Miss Emi Tsukimori, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Answer them as best as you can"

I nod again, and he starts "How are you feeling?"

"I feel... I feel light headed and confused all the time, I keep hearing... a song, a sad haunting song in my head" I whisper "I can't walk a step forward without hearing it, I feel like dancing and crying and it's... it's only when I find the moon, that it stops"

"Hmm, and how long have you been feeling like this?" the doctor asks, taking notes down in his journal

"For the past two weeks" I answer before asking "How is my sister? Can I see my sister?"

"Your sister is fine, you can see her tomorrow"

"But-" I begin but I catch my face in the small mirror on my dressing table, I freeze up when I see it's blurred and deformed. I let a scream escape my mouth as I clutch my face in effort to try and stop it. Picking up a teapot on the table, I throw it at the mirror and it hits the centre, shattering it...

* * *

><p>I blink a few times, to get my bearings. My eyes, unconsciously drift to my arm where a long pink fleshy mark crawls up my arm. When I'm about to ask the others if they're okay, I find, I'm alone<p>

"Madoka?! Misaki?!" I call out but get no reply

I turn around hoping to find them but I can't. I bite my lip and suppress the urge to scream. I'm stuck on an island that always seems to be stuck in night and I can't find my little sister or Misaki. I shine the torch on all the dark corners of the hallway, my childhood fears, long forgotten, coming back to haunt me. Somewhere in the distance I hear a scream. I panic and sprint when I realise it's Madoka's

"Madoka!" I scream as I run down the stairs to the entrance of the hall. I trip on my own feet and tumble down the stairs. I groan and rub my shoulder but get up and follow Madoka's whimpers down a hall and into a room labelled 'Kunihiko Asou Museum'  
>I swing open the door and find its empty. I listen for Madoka but I can't hear anything, only the blowing wind. I feel the tears push from behind my eyes as I call<p>

"Madoka?!" I run around the room, searching every corner but I can't find her "Madoka!"

I fall to my knees and start sobbing. I rub my eyes and see an old camera in front of me. I pick it up and find a memo written in scribbly handwriting though I can tell it's Madoka's  
>'Aim and shoot, it's the only way to survive Emi...'<br>I frown, confused by the message. I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see a pale figure, their eyes glowing yellow as they stumble towards me

"M..my face... I don-t-t recognise it... Help... me!"

They lunge at me and I dodge clumsily, they lunge at me again and I hold up the camera, my finger pressing the trigger button. The camera flashes and the person screams, stumbling back. I hold the camera up again and the person stumbles towards me again, I don't hesitate to press the button this time. The person screams and covers their faces as they recoil before fading away. I breath in slowly and shakily, holding my hand over my heart to will it to slow down. With all the will I can muster, I take a few shaky steps towards a desk and find a notebook, I flick through it and find notes written on something called the 'Camera Obscura' it explains how to use it and what it does. It... It kills ghosts? Was that person, the person crying, were they a ghost? My hands shake as I close it and put the notebook back on the desk. I sniff and wipe my eyes before slapping myself on the cheek

"Get over yourself! You need to find Madoka and Misaki and get out of here fast!"

I see a door in the corner and run over to that, shaking the handle which won't budge. I throw myself against it and scream through gritted teeth in frustration. I turn around and see a pale face peek through the gap in another door across the room. I run over and open it to find nothing but the scent of Madoka's perfume mixed with mould. I look around and see a pale nurse trudge down the hallway, I freeze as she passes me and as soon as she is gone, I let out a breathe I was holding. I slowly follow her up the stairs and down the hallways until we go through a door, that leads into yet another hallway, but this one is lined with doors. The nurse has disappeared but I recognise this hallway. All the doors have different signs on them but I go to the door that has a small beam of light coming through the crack. As I approach the door, a tingling, cold, wet sense of fear crawls up my back, making butterflies bat around in my stomach. I force myself to breathe calmly and to open the door, the yellow glow reveals a room with mannequin body parts hanging from the ceiling. I freeze up as the one name comes to my mind

"Ayako" I whisper

**Okay! If you guys enjoy this, than please show it, I'll try and continue this as best I can!**


End file.
